


Worth The Wait

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard waited seventeen years to breathe again. There he was, just moving in, with those stunning green eyes...<br/>And Gerard had waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took seventeen years for Gerard to breathe again. He stared down at the moving truck, the face he loved had come back to him again after seventeen years. Gerard lit a cigarette and began walking downstairs, going to greet his neighbors, for the tenth thousand time over the last 40 years. It was him, Gerard was sure, looking up at him with those familiar, warm eyes. They were outlined in black, a green oak leaf surrounded by darkness. Gerard fell for him once more, as he promised he would. 

“Hello, neighbors!” Gerard called out, stubbing his cigarette quickly, walking over to a tall broad-shouldered man and a mousy woman. “My name’s Gerard. I’m eighteen, I live next door. I just came to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“Hello Gerard,” the woman greeted. “It’s very nice to meet you. This is my husband Anthony and I’m Linda. We have a son about to turn seventeen, his name is Frank. Frank!” Gerard heard a muffled reply and Frank bounded down the stairs, going to stand by his parents. He looked at Gerard like Gerard was something to be scared of. “Frank, this is Gerard. He’ll be our neighbor! You guys can be friends, right? Do you go to the high school around here, Gerard, or have you already graduated?”

“Oh no ma’am,” Gerard said quickly. “I’ve already graduated, but I know that school more than anything, so I could give Frank some tips on how to survive.” Gerard flashed a stunning smile, his teeth white, and Frank rolled his eyes. 

“Our Frankie here gets sick very often, do you think he’ll be able to handle the high school?”  
“It’ll be a piece of cake, I promise, Frankie.” Gerard smirked at Frank, and Frank glared back, not liking the silly baby name his parents had just revealed. Gerard retired into his room and grabbed his camera, an old one that instantly gave him the picture the moment he took it, and focused on Frank. “Frank, huh?” Gerard muttered, cigarette in his mouth. “It’s an improvement from the last one, babe.” He snapped the picture and grabbed some tape, taping it next to the picture of Lucas, same green eyes staring at him. 

Lucas had died seventeen years ago from health problems. They were married for only five years when it took him away. Gerard knew what he was doomed to, knew what fate he had made for himself, and yet he couldn’t stay away from the boy with the green eyes, the first one he had met, Felix Grey, the first boy with the green eyes.

Gerard wrote Frank’s name under the picture. He stepped back and admired the thousands of pictures that graced his wall. Gerard didn’t have Felix, but God how could he forget the eyes? He never forgot them, not once, in his dreams he’s kissed his husband’s lips so many times Gerard’s lost count. Gerard had prayed that he wouldn’t have to lose Lucas, that he wouldn’t have to lose his soul mate, because Lucas lived far longer than any of them, but Gerard was left with heartache when Lucas was taken from him. 

It was going to be hard to fight for Frank after seventeen long years. If he could get Lucas, who was twenty-three when they met, it shouldn’t be hard to get Frank, too. Gerard stomped out the cigarette into his ashtray and watched Frank unpack boxes for the rest of the evening. “I promised I’d always find you, Frank.” When Gerard said that, Frank looked up. “I found you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard banged his head against the wall. He was so impressively stupid, he had no idea how an angel like Felix had found him, and stayed with him. “I’m. So. Dumb!” Gerard gritted his teeth, pausing and emphasizing each word. “I fucked up, I fucked up!” Gerard, amazingly, had called Frank Lucas, shouting it to him out his window, and then ran back into his room after realizing what he had said. How could he keep Frank, now? He had practiced it, making sure Frank’s name felt right on his tongue, like it belonged there. And then Gerard, like the dumbass he was, got so flustered over the way Frank glared at him, that he waved and shouted the name that Frank had in his past life.

What a dumbfuck.

It was the weekend, a Saturday, and Gerard attempted to come over again, even buying Frank’s family a basket, where Linda welcomed him in warmly, with a hug and a “It’s Gerard! Hello!” He smiled at her and gave her a hug, and she took the basket and set it down on their kitchen table. “Thank you so much, Gerard. This is so sweet of you.” She called for Frank and he slowly made his way downstairs.

“Mom,” Frank groaned. “You already said I could take a break. I’ll unpack my boxes later, what do you want?”

“Frank Anthony Iero!” His mom scolded him, “Don’t talk to me that way. Gerard has brought us a welcome basket, and I want you two to be friends! Why don’t you two boys talk? I’ve got some business to work on, Gerard, so I hope you don’t mind if I go.”

“Of course not, Mrs. Iero.” Gerard grinned, thankful that he was going to be alone with Frank. Frank sighed and sat down. “Go on and work, I can talk to him! He seems like a good guy.” His mom smiled and kissed Frank on the cheek, whispering something in his ear. Frank turned red and rolled his eyes, then looked at Gerard.

Frank’s eyes went down to his sneakers, they were Chucks, something he hadn’t seen in a while. Frank looked up and blushed, he hadn’t expected Gerard to stare at him, and Gerard was, but he couldn’t help it, he was so much more different than Lucas, Gerard thought. Lucas wasn’t some angsty teenager with ripped skeleton gloves and eyeliner so dark that he looked nearly raccoon-ish, but it was still him, he could recognize the way those eyes lit up, Frank had to be him. Lucas was stronger because when he was little, he worked with his dad, so he was more muscle-y than Frank. Lucas had bright hair, orange almost, with a scatter of freckles on each cheek. And Gerard loved trying to kiss each one…

Frank mumbled something. Gerard started to ask, then Frank said, higher, “You called me by the wrong name yesterday. It’s not Lucas, it’s Frank. I’m sure you know that by now. I just wanted to let you know, since we’ll be hanging out and stuff.”

“Oh, yeah.” Gerard was the one turning red now. “Sorry, I got nervous.” He mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot.

“Why were you nervous?” Frank asked, looking Gerard head-on now, eyes curious. God, Gerard could look at his eyes forever, at one point he had stayed with Felix all night, watching him as they lay together, and Felix’s eyes had fluttered open, and that moment, Gerard knew he loved Felix, would love him in this life and the next, and the next.

“I don’t have many friends,” Gerard rushed. “I stay in my house most of the time. I’ve graduated, I’m done with school, so I don’t get a chance to talk to anyone. You’re the first one I’ve talked to in many months.”

“Oh.” Frank mumbled. “So um, about the high school…”

“Yeah?” Gerard loved that Frank was talking to him, he hadn’t expected Frank to talk to him at all, the way he was acting that first day. It was a drastic change from the first day, where Gerard felt like Frank hated him, and Gerard hadn’t really done anything. Had Felix hated him that first day? Probably. Gerard was easy to hate. “Anything, Frank.” Gerard said, almost desperately.

“Where exactly is it? Like I can’t seem to find it. It seems like sixteen hundred miles from the house.” Frank blushed, like he was an idiot for not knowing. “I’m just afraid of being late on the first day,” he added. 

“I can drive you there on Monday,” Gerard suggested. “It’s like a six mile if you walk. And it gets rough in the winter, especially. A regular five minute walk takes fifteen minutes with the thick, icy snow. I’d rather you take a ride than walk, it’s safer that way.”

“Would you?” Frank leaned closer. “That’d be so sweet! I didn’t want to sound like a dumbass, I’m really not. I just, I don’t know how to feel about this town yet. I mean, I won’t bother you or anything, just this Monday, all right? I can pay you.”

Gerard stopped him before he could pull out his wallet. Gerard didn’t care as long as he got to spend time with Frank. “No need, Frankie,” Frank glared when he said that. “It’s okay. I knew what it was like to be a new kid at a new school. Whatever you need, just call me.”

Gerard rarely gave out his phone number, but he scribbled it on the back of a receipt Gerard had stuffed into his pocket from the market.

“Thanks...Gerard.” Frank muttered. “I’ll see you Monday.” 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Gerard replied, and when he got home, Frank called him. 

“Just wanted you to have my number, too.” Frank said quickly, then hung up as soon as he called. After that, Gerard saved Frank’s number and memorized it until he knew it better than his own number. It was Saturday night, and Gerard couldn’t wait for Monday to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, Gerard thought. Monday. He woke up cold, the window in his kitchen wide open and the cold Jersey air chilling him to the very bone. When Gerard closed his window, there was a light blanket of snow on the ground, powdery, like sugar. It was seven thirty and school started at eight thirty, so Gerard had an hour to kill before he dropped off Frank. Gerard walked over to the kitchen counter and opened one up, searching for some instant coffee. 

His fingers were numb, but he finally found it, pulling it out and made some, the fresh smell of coffee being made woke him up immediately. Gerard wanted to call Frank, offer to have him hang out and get ready here, and they could talk, but he didn’t dare. When his coffee was done, he grabbed a chair in front of the window and stared at the Iero’s household. The house had lived there longer than Gerard had. When Gerard moved in around the time Frank was born, he had considered purchasing the house, but never got around to it. He loved the way it looked, just a simple little house, two story, with brand new brown paint, and that old feel to it but still looking modern. 

Gerard noticed the front door to the house open, and there was Frank, dressed like a good little boy, wearing a tie, a Black Flag shirt, and jeans that had only two rips in them. (Gerard had noticed this, Frank liked to rip up his jeans, unfortunately the gloves had not made the cut. He tried to hide his disappointment.)

Gerard took a sip of his coffee, the hotness burning the roof of his mouth, but it was so good. Frank noticed him from high up, and he waved, then yelled something. Gerard set his coffee down and opened up the window. “Good morning, Frank!” He hollered out, smirking.

Frank laughed and yelled back, “Mornin’ Gerard!”

When Gerard realized it was nearly 8, and Gerard had a feeling Frank wanted to get there early, he pulled on one of his very own Black Flag shirts and brushed his teeth, then pulled on a pair of jeans. He grabbed his keys and locked the front door and got his car started. It’d been forever since he last drove, the only times he drove were the monthly stocking up on food and water that he took. 

Frank was standing by his car when Gerard got to it. “This your ride?” Frank asked, touching the blue paint. “Wow.” Gerard had no idea why Frank was making such a big deal, it was a truck Mikey had given him about twenty years ago. It worked fine and Gerard loved it, only because Mikey gave it to him. He wanted to call Mikey, but he knew he couldn’t. Every year he called Mikey, Mikey wanted to visit him, and how was Gerard supposed to explain to his little brother that Gerard hadn’t aged in the last who-knew-how-many-years? 

“Let’s go,” Gerard told him. Frank got in and they started to drive, in the middle of it it started to snow again. Frank cursed under his breath. “Here, take my jacket.” Gerard insisted, shrugging it off one shoulder and pulling it off completely, tossing it to Frank. “I’m used to the colder air,” Gerard interrupted when Frank started to protest, “It’s no big deal. Just give it back when I pick you up, okay?”

“I’m actually taking the bus home,” Frank said. “I met this guy at the arcade, what an old little town this is, and he’s my age. He’ll take me home.”

Gerard couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy creep inside him. Just the way Frank’s eyes lit up when he talked about this mystery guy, Gerard had the deepest feeling that Frank liked him, and Gerard...Gerard had to stop it, or he’d lose Frank forever. Gerard swallowed, hard, and tried not to break his calm face, he forced a smile and said, “Okay. When you get home, give me back my jacket. I need it.”

“If you want,” Frank mumbled. “You can come in and help me around, maybe? I’m afraid I’ll get lost.” Gerard turned to Frank and stopped the car, unlocking the doors. Frank looked hopeful, like he really wanted Gerard just to show him around, Frank relied on Gerard for that. And Gerard wasn’t taking any of it, he was bitter, then. Lucas had loved another man before him, Gerard remembered, and he felt as bitter as he did. Just knowing that Frank could love someone else was outrageous.

“No, Frank. Why don’t you ask your little boyfriend to help you around?” Gerard spit out, anger in each and every word. Frank looked surprised and then he opened the door.

“Fine.” Frank sneered. He slammed the door shut, and Gerard drove home, just wondering if he had lost Frank forever over something so stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard thought about killing himself after Felix died. He was so depressed, Felix was his best friend, literally his soulmate, and Gerard had lost him the night before they were going to be, well, officially married, at least to them. When Felix didn’t show up to their usual spot, Gerard got worried and ran, literally ran, to his house. 

Felix’s grandmother took care of him, and his brother, Andrew, since they were babies. His parents lived in the city, only visiting on Christmas or his birthday. Gerard showed up at the door, his grandmother stared Gerard down intently. His grandmother hated Gerard more than Felix’s parents and he didn’t understand why. “Where is he?” Gerard asked, out-of-breath. 

“Why would you care?” His grandmother said back. “Andrew took him to the hospital. He wasn’t feeling well.” 

“Felix is my best friend!” Gerard said forcefully. “I care about him. Why you think I wouldn’t care is nearly insane. Of course I’m gonna be there for my best friend.” Gerard heard a car come up through the driveway, and Andrew, a slightly older version of Felix, except with honey-colored eyes, got out of the car. 

Andrew opened the car door and helped Felix out of the car. Felix spotted Gerard and smiled, then said, very weakly, “Gerard, I had a feeling…” Gerard rushed to his side, touching his burning forehead. He shushed Felix, shushed him to stop talking, stop talking, Felix, save your strength. Felix smiled sheepishly and touched Gerard’s fingertips. 

“I love you, Felix.” Gerard whispered when Andrew and his grandmother went downstairs, leaving Felix and Gerard alone. “Stay a little while, okay?” Gerard covered Felix with a blanket and since he couldn’t stay forever to nurse Felix back into health, he was forced to leave. Andrew took him home, reassuring Gerard that Felix would be all right, but Gerard had a sick feeling in the very pit of his stomach that something was going to go wrong. 

Mikey knew how depressed Gerard was when Felix died. He wouldn’t leave his room. He started to paint Felix pretty much every day, and when Gerard got something in Felix’s features wrong, Gerard went on a rampage, destroying everything but his drawings. “Gerard? You have to get over Felix,” Mikey said one day, walking into his room and looking at the drawings Gerard had done, all of them were Felix, only because of the eyes could Mikey recognize him. “It’s...It’s destroying you, Gee! Can’t you see it?”

Gerard was hunched over, working on a painting, and Mikey made Gee turn towards him. Gerard’s eyes were bright red, like he had been crying one day and just never stopped. They were dull, nothing in them, and it scared Mikey. Mikey took note of how skinny Gerard had gotten, it looked like he hadn’t had a full meal since Felix died, which was true, Gerard never went down to eat dinner with the family anymore, only taking a few bites of the food that his mom put outside his door, only enough to keep him alive...

“You’re killing yourself!” Mikey yelled, grabbing his older brother’s shoulders. “Gerard, you’re fucking killing yourself!”

“I feel like I’m forgetting him.” Gerard whispered painfully. “Drawing him is the only thing that makes it feel okay. I wished I could die, the only thing that made it okay was him, Mikey.” Mikey was in disbelief, Gerard hadn’t said a single word until now, and he looked like he was in so much pain, more pain than Elena’s death had brought him. “I’m...I’m broken, Mikey, don’t you understand?” Gerard said quietly. “I’m broken.” Mikey didn’t want to believe it, but he couldn’t help but to think Felix’s death had completely destroyed Gerard. This empty shell stayed and it was the only thing left of Mikey’s older brother now.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gerard saw Lindsey, Mikey couldn’t believe he had set her up with him. She knew Lindsey practically his whole life. But Lindsey didn’t know that Gerard wasn’t interested, and Gerard definitely knew that Lindsey was interested in him. For Mikey’s sake, Gerard started to date Lindsey.

The only reason Gerard stayed around Lindsey was because, well, Lindsey was the freak girl. Her grandmother was some old witch-lady who believed in spells and powers, and Lindsey did, too. Gerard stood up for her at one point when some girls were throwing her books into the girl’s bathroom toilet and Lindsey had stuck around Gerard ever since that day. Gerard knew what he did was just common human decency, but God, she was always at his hip. Lindsey didn’t understand why Gerard didn’t go to school for two weeks straight, he knew he was upset over Felix’s death, but not enough to miss school, so Lindsey brought home his homework every day, asking if Gerard would talk to her.

Gerard finally went over to Lindsey’s house one evening, just trying to get some homework done, trying to find meaning in his life. He kept doodling Felix’s eyes, instead. Lindsey kept babbling about some spell or cream or some stupid thing that didn’t exist she’d learn about and how she was going to use it on her grandmother to make her live forever. Whatever.

If it could bring Felix back, Gerard might listen, but he doubted that he even would, considering it was Lindsey, who didn’t care about Gerard at all, his feelings weren’t valid when it came to Lindsey Ballato, no.

“You were really close with Felix, weren’t you?” Lindsey finally asked. “I wouldn’t have any idea why. I think he had a giant crush on you, Gee. Doesn’t that creep you out?”

“You creep me out.” Gerard slammed his book closed. 

“Excuse me?” she stuttered out. “Well, at least it’s...it’s normal! Boys liking boys are just so weird. Felix was just some creep, thinking he could get you.”

“He did get me!” Gerard yelled. “Felix wasn’t a creep, he was my best friend. And he’s a much better than you would ever dream to be. Lindsey, in case you didn’t notice, I’m not fucking interested. Felix was the love of my life, and he will be in the next life and every other life after that. He’s always loved me!”

“How do you know?” Lindsey said back, shoulders shaking, her eyes filled with tears. Her face was puffy and red, Gerard knew she was angry. “How do you know he ever loved you? He wasn’t normal, he couldn’t ever love anyone.”

Gerard felt something inside him splintering, and he remembered how Felix never said he loved Gerard back the night he died, but that...that was only because of Gerard telling Felix to save his strength, right?

“You’re rotten!” Gerard growled. “I knew Felix loved me. Even if we met again and he never remembered me, I’d get him to love me again! You’re just so bitter and so hung up over me that you can’t understand or see that Felix and I were truly in love. In fact, he was going to fucking marry me before he died.”

“You really believe that?” Lindsey laughed, and it made Gerard even more pissed at Lindsey, he wanted her to stop, wanted to scream and throw his textbook at her and just be with Felix, Felix was the only thing that made it okay, only thing that allowed him to breathe. “You really fucking believe that Felix loved you? And he’d love you if he didn’t know you? You’re a joke, Gerard. A goddamn joke!” 

“I fucking despise you!” Gerard grabbed his book and stormed out of Lindsey’s bedroom.

“You’re pathetic, Gerard Way.” Lindsey said calmly. There was a chill in her voice that made Gerard’s spine tingle.

“How’d your date go?” Mikey asked hopefully. He had prayed that setting Gerard and Lindsey up would lessen the pain, even if it was a little bit, Mikey couldn’t handle watching his older brother suffer anymore.

“Terrible. I hate Lindsey. Never set me up with her again or I’ll burn your comic books.” Gerard said harshly. He slammed the door to his bedroom and locked it, after Mikey ran after him and started pounding on the door. Gerard thought Mikey wanted to make sure he didn’t kill himself or anything. Gerard thought it didn’t matter. What mattered, anyway?

He clutched a pillow close to his chest, because there was a deep, gnawing pain that Gerard couldn’t explain, and drifted into sleep.  
Gerard woke up and there was a piece of paper taped to the inside of his door. When he realized the writing on it was Lindsey’s handwriting, he couldn’t decide whether to be scared, confused, or angry. He became all three. 

He read the writing, and didn’t know whether to believe it or not. They were a set of rules he had to follow, very strict, very clear in what Gerard had to do. To test it, Gerard tried to kill himself, taking a bottle of pills, two, then three. He woke up feeling fine, so Gerard tried something else; throwing himself into the ocean, anything he could do to die.

And Gerard didn’t.

He confronted Lindsey about it, pushing her up against a locker. “What did you do to me, Lindsey?” Gerard said, gritting his teeth, wishing he could just wipe off that snarky look on her face, but he was afraid.

“What do you mean? You know, I gave you what you wanted. Prove to me that Felix will love you again. If you fail, you die, and Felix’s soul isn’t reincarnated anymore. You both die.”

This was insane. Gerard refused to believe it. “You need help,” Gerard said, letting go of her collar. “Serious, medical help. I’m not going to be your boyfriend or anything. You wish! Stay out of my life!”

About five years later, Gerard noticed a curious little boy playing with a toy train. An older kid, about ten or eleven, threw his train at Gerard’s feet, and it broke into two pieces. The older kid laughed and the younger boy cried, Gerard grabbed the kid by his collar and lifted him up and yelled at him for being a little shithead. 

“I’m sorry about your toy,” Gerard said, and the little boy looked up into Gerard’s eyes, and Gerard nearly had a heart attack. It was Felix’s eyes, looking straight back at Gerard with all the love that he had. 

“Thanks, it’s okay.” The little boy sniffled. 

“What’s your name?” Gerard choked out, suddenly remembering Lindsey’s rules and the paper he had crumbled up and forgotten about, until now. What had that paper said? 

“Webb,” he said. “My name’s Webb Colsen. I ran away from home and just brought that train, now I have nothing…”

“Let me take you back to your house,” Gerard whispered. “I promise it’ll be a lot better, okay? Your parents must be worried sick.” At first, Webb refused, because at his house, no one really paid any attention to him. When Gerard promised to be Webb’s best friend, Webb finally agreed, and they met every day at the park and played. He remembered the rule, the one rule that would keep Gerard immortal and Felix’s spirit alive. 

Gerard looked down into the window, at Frank’s smiling face, as an unidentified boy’s hands left Frank’s hips. He was still wearing Gerard’s jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

It was fairly simple to get Webb and Lucas, but Elijah was a totally different story, and, Gerard thought Frank would be just as difficult.

Webb was only five when Gerard met him, and they’d practically known each other their entire lives, so it was easy to convince Webb what happened to Gerard once Webb was old enough. They took to their relationship quickly because even when Webb was little, he’s always loved Gerard, and Gerard knew that. Lucas, twenty-three, was eyeing Gerard from across a bar, and asked him if he wanted to go out on a date, not much work, there.

“I have to keep you, Frankie,” Gerard whispered, laying in his bed that night. “I have to keep Felix. You’re the only thing worth living for.” 

Gerard went out to the supermarket early in the morning, shivering, gloves keeping his hands warm and a long-sleeved shirt to keep his upper body warm because Frank still didn’t give Gerard his fucking jacket back. He bought one pack of cigarettes and left, bumping into a teenager, and Gerard barely gave him any attention at first, until he noticed it was the same person who Frank had been with yesterday, and Gerard felt something shrivel up and die inside him, the kid had the face of a car crash. 

He’s not that attractive, Frankie, Gerard thought. He couldn’t help but be reminded of a terrible, ugly monster that Gerard had drawn when he was little. 

“What the hell are you looking at, freak?” Gerard’s picture-come-to-life asked. “You have a fucking problem with my face?” Gerard wanted to hit him, make it look worse, but he counted to ten and took a deep breath and, most importantly, smiled.

“You just remind me of someone, that’s all. Sorry.” Gerard drove to Frank’s house and minutes before Frank walked out of the door, Gerard’s jacket wrapped around him like it was his own, Gerard demanded it back. Frank apologized for it and shrugged it off. “Do you need a ride today?” Gerard asked, hoping it would lead to a yes, so Gerard could apologize, and Frank would stay, God knew Gerard needed him to stay.

“Do you want to give me a ride? You seemed pretty pissed off at me the other day. I have a bad temper, so I got mad, too, but I cooled down.” Gerard let Frank into his car and they started driving.

“Yeah, I have a pretty wild temper myself,” Gerard admitted. “I heard your parents weren’t going to be home last night. Do you want to come over? You like comic books?”

“Sure, but I have homework to do, maybe you could help? Algebra 2 fucking kills me every time.” Gerard laughed, and even though he wasn’t exactly the best at math, Gerard would try to help him. “Mom and Dad like to go out on date nights,” Frank made a fake gagging noise. “I usually play video games and invite my friends over and have pizza. You’re my friend, right, Gerard?”

“Yeah,” Gerard’s stomach fluttered. But he couldn’t explain that the only thing Gerard really had been living on were sandwiches, fruits, and frozen dinners for the past month. It wasn’t that Gerard was poor, but he scrounged for cash whenever he could, taking little off jobs that no one else did and buying food that would last him a month.

“I’ll pay for it,” Frank said eventually, warning “Gee” that the stop was coming up. “Mom gives me money for pizza, but you should know I’m a vegetarian, so if you like meat, only half.” Gerard turned and he nearly ran over another kid, the same kid that had his hands around Frank’s waist and the terror Gerard had ran into that morning. He yelled at the kid for not looking, and the kid flipped him off. When Gerard saw Frank, Frank hid his face in embarrassment. “His name’s Bert, he’s in my math class. I’m so sorry he did that, Gerard!” Gerard reassured that Frank had done nothing wrong and parked his car. 

“I’ll see you later tonight, Frankie?” He asked.

“Yeah! See you, I’ll bring over my comic books too and we can read them together.” Frank grabbed his backpack, obviously the kid had never heard of a locker, and he let out a “thank you!” before he ran into the building. When Frank was gone, and Gerard couldn’t see him anymore, Gerard pressed himself into his jacket, and just inhaled Frank’s scent. Frank had this way about him, and just this spot on his neck that Gerard wanted desperately to kiss, every time Gerard met Felix’s other he found something about them that he loved.

But, of course, Gerard loved everything about everyone he waited for.


End file.
